1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to three-dimensional modeling.
2. Related Art
Images may be captured of geographic areas. For example, a number of satellite or aerial photographs may form a view of downtown San Francisco. The photographs may contain images of buildings, trees, and other objects. Data may be extracted from the photographs to form an image.
Photographs can be taken from different perspectives. From the photographs, three-dimensional models may be constructed using, for example, stereo matching. Models constructed using stereo matching may not be entirely accurate. For example, inaccuracies may be introduced due to variations in the underlying images, inaccuracies in the camera perspective, and limitations of the stereo matching algorithms.